


Our Fairytale

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: The 4HW Chronicle [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte and Sasha hopelessly in love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Just some Sasha and Charlotte fluff, early morning breakfast and a happy Pit Bull.





	Our Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Sasha was exhausted. There wasn’t even a word for how tired she was. Ever since she became the Raw Women’s Champion, her WWE schedule became even more grueling than it was before. 

More promos, more photo shoots, more meet and greets, more press conferences with Stephanie McMahon. 

Sasha was lights out before her plane from California to North Carolina was even off the runway. And it was the worst sleep of Sasha’s life. By the time they landed, she was even more tired. And she briefly, and dramatically, wondered if this is what death felt like. 

The Uber to her shared apartment with her girlfriend was long and uneventful thankfully. She was barely through the front door when she heard the familiar sound of nails scratching against the hardwood floor before she had an arm full. 

Gizmo, a two year old blue nosed pitbull, welcomed her with chirps and kisses that Sasha love and appreciated so much. 

“Hi baby!” She whispered with a giant smile, still holding onto her fur baby securely, “Did you miss momma? Cos momma miss you! Yes I did! Where’s your other mommy, hm? Is she sleeping?”

Sasha carefully put Gizmo down and picked up her travel bag, “Come on, weirdo. It’s time for bed.”

All she got was a bark in return and it made her smile.

* * *

Sasha flipped off the bathroom light, having take a quick shower in the guest bathroom to avoid waking her girlfriend. Because as bad as her schedule was, Charlotte’s was just as bad and this four day vacation was just what they needed. And then some. 

Sasha went around their apartment to double check everything and make sure that their alarm was on before she made her way to their bedroom. 

Gizmo was already in his little plush bed by their TV stand, curled up but his eyes were wide open—waiting for his second mommy to lay down. He was always protective like that, since he was just a tiny puppy. 

He even moved his bed closer to the bedroom door. And he kept doing it until Charlotte finally gave up and let him have his way with his bed. Otherwise he was such a good boy. Sasha truly didn’t understand where the stigma about pitbull being vicious came from honestly. 

Vicious with cuddles and kisses, then yeah, sure. All the time. 

As usual Charlotte was taking up most of the bed because she just loved to sleep in the middle, not that Sasha minded too much. She didn’t take up that much space anyway. 

She carefully climbed into bed, trying to be as slow and quiet as possible but Charlotte subconsciously scooters over a little as she slipped an arm around Sasha’s bare waist and pulled her closer. 

Sasha quickly got comfortable with her back to Charlotte’s front and felt soft lips touch her shoulder. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you babe.”

“You didn’t, Gizmo did. He is so happy to see you.” Charlotte chuckled, voice thick with sleep, “but he can’t be happier to see you than me,” Charlotte grumbled, pulling Sasha impossibly closer and sitting up so she could lean over and steal a kiss. 

A kiss that Sasha gladly deepened. She missed doing this with Charlotte so much. Being so close and pour as much love into their kisses without feeling rushed or a fear of being caught. They didn’t hide their relationship, but it wasn’t something they liked to rub in their coworkers faces. 

Sasha felt Charlotte shifting until she was laying on top of her between her thighs. Sasha wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s shoulders, moaning into their kiss when Charlotte pressed down on her. 

Charlotte broke their kiss and reached over to the night stand to get their favorite toy out of the top drawer; the strap-on and smiled down at her girlfriend. 

Sasha breathed heavily, her core throbbing, “It’s gonna be a long night.”

“I’ve  _ really _ missed you.”

* * *

Charlotte woke with a start, the smell of turkey bacon and eggs. She could hear the music playing in the kitchen, but it was low and quiet. 

But she made no move to immediately get up...her body was pleasantly sore, and she’d wear the marks on her shoulders and her back proudly. Though she was sure WWE management won’t be so impressed when they realize that makeup won’t cover this up. 

Charlotte heard a pot clatter and a sharp curse follow after it and scoffed. She wasn’t surprised that Sasha was up before her, it was rare that Charlotte beat Sasha waking up even though Sasha was not a morning person at all. 

What did surprise her was that Sasha cooking. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know how to, Sasha was just Sasha on that front. It was a hidden talent that rarely showed itself. 

Finally, Charlotte pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to do her morning routine and put on her robe. Gizmo right at her bare feet, panting happily because his two mommies were home.

She was scrolling through Twitter, mostly other wrestlers talking shit and others promoting their merch and telling their fans where their next meet and greet were going to be. 

But one particular tweet caught her eye, “Hmm...Ronda is calling you out to a street fight on the Smackdown house show.”

Sasha looked over her shoulder, smiling at her girlfriend, “Well good morning to you too. I thought you’d be asleep for another hour or so.”

Charlotte set her phone down on the counter and came up behind the light of her life and wrapped her arms around Sasha from behind, nuzzling her neck, “You know I can’t sleep too well without you there with me.”

Sasha turned down the burner so that the eggs wouldn’t be overcooked, “You’re so sappy in the mornings.”

“So this street fight with you and Rousey?”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about work when we’re at home baby, or at least not at seven in the morning.”

Charlotte shrugged, kissing Sasha behind the ear before letting her go to help her fix their plates, “Last time you fought Ronda, she broke your nose.”

“Pause...if I remember, you broke my nose too.”

Charlotte winced at the reminder and Sasha immediately felt bad for bringing it up, “That was an accident...she was actually trying to hurt you Sasha. And I’m not comfortable with you being in a ring with her.”

“I know baby, maybe I’ll talk to Stephanie about it but can we please not talk about work and my breakable nose? Please?”

Charlotte didn’t want to drop the topic so quickly but she could never say no to those pretty brown eyes. Plus Sasha was right, they did agree not to discuss work at home.

“Alright,” Charlotte joined Sasha at the bar, scooting her chair a little closer, “What did you wanna do today?”

“You mostly,” Sasha laughed when Charlotte gave her a sly look, “I want to take Gizmo to the park and maybe take him shopping.”

“You spoil him, you know that right?”

“Like you don’t,” Sasha got up to get them both some orange juice, “what did you want to do today?”

“Whatever it was that you wanted to do.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, calling bullshit, “Even if I wanted to go see  _ IT _ :  _ Chapter Two  _ today.”

Charlotte groaned, she wasn’t a big fan of horror movies, not like Sasha—and clowns especially freaked her out, whether they were psycho killers with weird voodoo magic or not. 

“Do you really?”

“We don’t have to,” Sasha said coming back to the table, “I’ll just go with Becky when we go to Washington.”

Charlotte wasn’t going to pass up on an opportunity to skip out in a horror movie, “Well in that case, let’s go see  _ Hustlers _ today.”

“The strippers? Hell yeah. JLo on the pole? Pass me your phone, I’ll buy the tickets.”

“Should I be worried, babe?” Joked Charlotte as she fed Gizmo a piece of bacon when she thought Sasha wasn’t looking. 

“I don’t need strippers when I have you. My tall glass of ice cold water.”

Charlotte snorted, “Nice save, you make me feel so loved.”

Sasha bit her bottom lip and winked at her girlfriend, “Hurry up and finish your breakfast, I can better show you than I can tell you.”

Charlotte dropped another piece of bacon on the floor for Gizmo who was starting to lick at her toes, and reached over to intertwine her fingers with Sasha’s free hand. “There’s no rush baby, we have forever.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> -Sith


End file.
